Goodbye
by Dreamy
Summary: Am Ende ihrer Reise steht KJ auf der Brücke und blickt zurück. (post Endgame)


Disclaimer: Paramount hat alle Rechte an "Star Trek: Voyager", ihnen gehört das Schiff, die Charaktere etc., der Song ist "We've Got It All" aus dem Finale von "Hör mal, wer da hämmert..." – wer den gesungen hat, weiß ich leider nicht. Keine Verletzung dieser Rechte ist beabsichtigt und ich verdiene auch nichts mit der Story. Nur die Story gehört mir, also veröffentlicht sie bitte nicht weiter ohne meine Zustimmung. 

Author's note: Warum ausgerechnet ein Lied aus dem Finale einer Comedyshow? Weiß auch nicht so recht. Aber ich mag die Show. Und ich bin definitiv auf dieses Finale neidisch. – Wen wundert's? Und so wurde ich dann irgendwie zu dieser Abschiedsszene inspiriert. Im Gegensatz zu dem, was ich bisher geschrieben habe, ist diese kurze Geschichte spontan entstanden und sehr schnell geschrieben worden. Urteilt also nicht zu hart darüber.

__

Dreamy

****

Goodbye

Kathryn betrachtete die leere Brücke nachdenklich. Hier war sie nun. Am Ende ihrer langen Reise. Alle anderen hatten die Voyager inzwischen verlassen. Nur sie waren noch hier. – _Voyager. Ob derjenige, der dir diesen Namen gegeben hat, wohl geahnt hat wie passend er sein würde? Vermutlich nicht. Wie könnte er auch._ _Wir haben so viel zusammen durchgemacht. Die guten und die schlechten Zeiten. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich mich verabschieden soll._

****

It's hard to say goodbye,  
You're much more than a friend.  


Langsam ging Kathryn zu ihrem Sessel hinüber und setzte sich. Beinahe zögernd ließ sie ihre Hände über die Armlehnen gleiten. Vielleicht zum letzten Mal. Es wahr so ungewöhnlich still. Auf dem Bildschirm zeigte sich die Erde. Sie waren am Ziel. Doch sie konnte kaum glauben, dass dies das Ende sein sollte. So viele Erinnerungen waren hier. 

****

When good times become memories,  
They never really end.  


Sie drehte sich in ihrem Sessel und blickte zur taktischen Station, Tuvoks Station. Dann wanderte ihr Blick weiter zur Tür ihres Bereitschaftsraum und sie erinnerte sich an die vielen Gespräche, die sie über die Jahre darin geführt hatte. Mit Chakotay, als sie ihm, kurz nachdem sie im Delta Quadranten gestrandet waren, den Posten des 1. Offiziers anbot und seine Crew in ihre integrieren wollte. Wie sie Tom vom Beobachter zum Lieutenant und Piloten der Voyager machte. – _"...Ich bedauere nur, dass ihr Vater nichts davon_ _erfahren wird.""Er erfährt es.- Wenn wir zurück sind."_ – Diese Erinnerungen zauberten ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Wie Neelix und Kes sie baten, an Bord bleiben zu dürfen. Kes. Wo sie wohl war? Was sie machte? Und Neelix. Er hatte sie so lange begleitet. War so ein treuer Freund geworden. Und mit Sicherheit der beste Moraloffizier und Botschafter, den sich ein Captain wünschen konnte. Nur als Koch – sie erinnerte sich mit Grauen an seine Kaffeeersatzmischungen. Hoffentlich war er glücklich.

****

Like ancient rites of passage  
It's time to carry on,

Dann war da noch B'Elanna. Sie hatte sich so sehr verändert. Aber es gab kaum jemanden an Bord, auf den Kathryn stolzer gewesen wäre. Vermutlich sollte sie ihr dies bei Gelegenheit sagen. – Und jetzt waren sie und Tom Eltern geworden und standen am Anfang einer neuen Reise. Wie sie alle.

  
**We caught lightning in a bottle  
As we went along.**

Dabei waren die beiden nur ein Beispiel für all das Gute, das letztlich aus dieser Reise hervorgegangen ist. Der Doctor hatte sich von einem Standard-Hologramm zu einer selbständigen Persönlichkeit entwickelt und auch Harry Kim war ein bemerkenswerter junger Mann geworden. Und wie sie hatten so viele ihre Erwartungen bei weitem übertroffen. _Wer hätte all dies ahnen können, als wir vor sieben Jahren auf diese Mission geschickt wurden, Voyager? In drei Wochen sollte unser Auftrag damals erledigt sein. Drei Wochen aus denen sieben Jahre wurden. Sieben Jahre, die das Leben von uns allen veränderten. Die mein Leben veränderten. In denen ich Menschen kennenlernte, ohne die ich mir mein Leben nicht mehr vorstellen könnte. Nicht mehr vorstellen will._ Aber ihr war bewusst, dass es nicht in ihrer Macht lag, darüber zu entscheiden.Und so erhob sich der Captain der Voyager mit Tränen in den Augen. 

****

We've got it all,  
Wouldn't change a minute

So vieles gab es, von dem sie gewünscht hatte, es ändern zu können. Doch wenn auch nur ein Augenblick anders verlaufen wäre – wer konnte sagen, ob sie dann heute hier stünde? Kathryn hatte sich immer so viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, was sie hätte besser machen können, dass ihr gar nicht klar war, wie viel schlechter auch alles hätte ausgehen können. Aber das hatte sich jetzt geändert. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben war Kathryn bereit ihr Glück nicht in Frage zu stellen. 

  
**We've got it all,  
Never will forget it**

Sie würde die vergangenen sieben Jahre niemals vergessen. Und auch keines von den Crewmitgliedern, die diesen Moment nicht mehr erleben konnten. Sie erinnerte sich an jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Von Cavit, Stadi und all denen, die es nicht überlebten, als sie der Fürsorger in den Delta Quadranten transportierte, bis hin zu Carey, der vor nicht einmal zwei Monaten so sinnlos sterben musste. Doch als Kathryn hörte, wie sich die Tür des Turbolifts öffnete, wurde ihr klar, dass es an der Zeit war, ihren Rückblick zu beenden. 

  
**As years go slipping by us  
You know we will recall,**

These times we've found together,  
We've got it all.

Sie wandte sich um und bat mit nur einem Blick stumm um noch einen letzten Augenblick mit ihrem Schiff. Er verstand wie immer. Auch das würde auf ewig ein Teil ihrer Erinnerungen an dieses Schiff sein. Sein Verständnis, seine Unterstützung und, was Kathryn nach all den Jahren und besonders nach dem, was sie von Admiral Janeway erfahren hatte am meisten erstaunte, seine Liebe. Sie hätte nicht mehr geglaubt, dass es für sie beide noch eine Chance geben würde. Aber auf – und mit – diesem Schiff war wohl alles möglich. Kathryn spürte, wie ihr eine Träne langsam über die Wange lief. So schwer es ihr fiel, es war Zeit zu gehen. Zeit, die Parameter der letzten sieben Jahre hinter sich zu lassen und in eine neue, gemeinsame Zukunft zu gehen. Und damit auch Zeit, dieses Schiff zu verlassen. Zumindest vorerst. Kathryns Hand strich sanft über Toms Konsole. _Goodbye, Voyager. – Oder eigentlich doch lieber: Auf Wiedersehen. _

****

Long goodbyes never suited you and me.  
You know if God is willing  
We'll go on eternally.

Wer wusste schon, was noch alles geschehen konnte? Heute war es in dieser Hinsicht auch nicht anders, als vor sieben Jahren. Vielleicht würde sie dieses Schiff ja eines Tages noch einmal kommandieren. Vielleicht. Mit diesem Gedanken wandte sich Captain Kathryn Janeway um, warf einen letzten Blick auf die Brücke der Voyager und ging dann zielstrebig zum Turbolift, wo Chakotay, der sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, damit sie sich von ihrem Schiff verabschieden konnte, bereits wartet. Seine Augen strahlten und seine Grübchen waren nicht zu übersehen, als er schließlich ihre ausgestreckte Hand in seine nahm. 

Vielleicht würde sie in Zukunft auf die Voyager verzichten müssen, aber, solange er an ihrer Seite war, würde sie damit leben können.

****

We've got it all,  
Never will forget it.  
As years go slipping by us  
You know we will recall,  
These times we've found together,  
We've got it all.

Aber als sie in diesem Moment in seine Augen blickte, wusste sie, dass er für immer an ihrer Seite sein würde. Sie würden sich zusammen an ihre Zeit hier erinnern. Wie sie flirteten, lachten, stritten und sich versöhnten. Und eines Tages würden sie einige dieser Erinnerungen vielleicht mit ihren Kindern teilen...

ENDE

Feedback: Wenn euch diese Schlusszene gefallen habt, lasst es mich wissen. – Und wenn nicht, dann erzählt mir, wieso und was ich anders machen sollte. Lob, Kritik und Verbesserungsvorschläge sind jederzeit willkommen. Schreibt bitte an **dreamy@inorbit.com**. Danke!


End file.
